Random chick messing with Deidara's head
by Scarlet Rose-Lady Mask
Summary: Random chick pretends she's a guy and accuses a real guy that he's a chick while making him believe she's a he.


Deidara; Mask isn't here right now, un. But she did leave you guys a note, hm. 

Hey peoples! I'm almost done with chapter two of my other story, but typing is hard work! So, here's a random thingy I already had done. Hopefully it'll keep everyone happy till I get done.  
-Love Mask

Sasori; Just to clarify, this crap is coming out of a fangirl's head. Mask does not own us, Naruto, or any of the Akatsuki. If she did, we'd all have to go trick or treating with her next month, and we sure as hell aren't going trick or treating with her next month.

Deidara; Right, un! On with the stupidness!

XXxxXXXXxxxxXxXxXXxxXxXXXxXXXxxxxxXxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxxXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXXXXxXxXxxXXX

There was two guys asking around for the tailed beast that used to reside near the town. They were both wearing the same outfit, with the same purple nailpolish on their fingers.

The hunched over looking guy was pre-tty cree-py. Little lady random chick decided to uhh, leave him alone!

However, blonde guy looked enough like a girl to have some fun, so fun she decided to have. It wasn't that she was usually a mean person or anything, she just had a 'good' sense of humor. Which is probably the cause her actions.

Walking up to the blonde with nice hair, she grinned at him and said; "Hey girly, what's up?" She used her best guy-voice, it came naturally when you copied your older-brother for your entire childhood. She was wearing a hat to hide her hair and some of her brother's clothes cause it was fun to dress up like him sometimes. Not that none of her clothes being clean at the moment had anything to do with it...

She grinned even wider at the death-glare she received.

"I'm a boy, dumbass." He was glaring at the 'boy' in front of him as hard as he could, but 'he' didn't seem to get it.

She chuckled the same way her brother did at his response. "Oh suuuurrre ya are. And next I suppose you'll say that you AREN'T wearing eyeliner and nailpolish."

"Do I sound like a chick, un?" This guy was pissing him off. He didn't even sound like a girl!

It took everything she had to not bust a gut right there. She gave him a sly smirk. "Girls can change their voices to sound like boys."

That was the last straw. The blonde grabbed the other 'boy's' collar and brought 'him' closer so their faces were only inches away from each other. He growled at the 'dumbass' darkly. "I'm a boy, un. Get it right."

At the 'boy's' shocked look and no answer, the blonde thought he had just about won. So he smirked, thinking he would play the game too. "Besides, if I'M the girl, then how come YOU'RE prettier than I am, hmm?"

She had almost blushed at the closeness, but she couldn't pull away since he had a hold of her baggy shirt, and she had never left a game unfinished.

Then he had said she was prettier than he was, and had said it in such a taunting tone that she knew it was time to play the finishing card. She threw her head back and laughed in her normal voice. Her hat fell off and let her long brown hair cascade around her face.

The shock of seeing her girl-hair, and hearing that musical laugh was written all over the poor blonde's face. Once it clicked in his head that it was in fact A GIRL, in front of him, he let go of her shirt with a light blush painted on his cheeks.

She smiled up at the seriously shocked blonde happily. (She's shorter than him.)

"Sorry dude. Just couldn't resist poking your buttons." She spoke in her regular voice. "I knew you were a guy from the start, but you looked like a girl from a distance, and I knew that it would be fun to make you think I was a guy thinking you were a girl."

He glared at her, as annoyed as ever. "And HOW is that funny, yeah?" "

"Well, think about it from a bystander's view. If you saw a chick, dressed as a guy, accuse a guy that he was a chick while convincing him that she was a he, what would you think then? It would be funny, neh?"

"Hell no, un!" He shouted.

Shrugging, she muttered something along the lines of; 'Says you...', and walked away into the crowd. Leaving behind a very annoyed and confused blonde.

XXXXxXxxxxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXXxxXxXXxXxXXXXxxXxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXxXXXxx

Deidara; Yeah, that was me and Sasori starring in this junk. Mask has a stupid brain that tells her to put us in akward situations, un. I'm NOT a chick, I'm just a guy with some style, hmp.  
Sasori; rolls his eyes cause 'art is eternal' Just leave the authoress's muses to her own end. She'd probably kill her random nameless person off in one of the stories just to make you happy.  
Deidara; I better get to do it, yeah.  
Sasori; Not if I do it first. She'd make a nice doll.  
Deidara; No way! She needs to be blown up, hm!  
Tobi; Hi people! pops up and waves happily at the wall cause he's facing the wrong way to wave at the audience  
Sasori; This is getting no where, the junk is over, you guys can leave now. speaking to the audiance Jot down a note (review) for the fool to find when she comes back if you want, just please don't encourage her to write more things like this.  
Deidara; No, let's encourage her, yeah! She might write about 'Sori next! grins evilly

Tobi; END! YAY!


End file.
